The Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP) is a network control framework that enables source and destination endpoints to “reserve” the resources to establish a data flow between endpoints. The flow can have a certain quality of service, class, priority, etc. and involve any type of data (audio, video, media, etc.). RSVP can operate in conjunction with routing protocols to reserve resources along a data path between the source and destination endpoints. In certain cases, inconsistencies in the network can cause packets and flows to be disturbed or otherwise disrupted. Further, these inconsistencies are more prominent in times of congestion, where packets may be haphazardly dropped. Accordingly, the ability to properly manage data sessions in a network environment presents a significant challenge to equipment vendors, service providers, and network operators alike.